User talk:Goten66
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User Friendly Expirence and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! The Most Important Message Ever Heres a present from me to you. Your Present. - Your Friend, LT xD SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE OF SUPER IMPORTANTNESS Hello Reaper saga Get yo ass in chat ASAP Mad Nation (talk) 14:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, 66, You haven't been doing your weekly jobs, nor editing the news. I gotta send this to the other admins to. Don't feel bad, Js. CertainlyNot Talk Sorry for leaving chat before,my dad was installing norton.So can you come back into chat? Weird glitch on the Role-Play template I noticed some weird glitch on the Role-Play template where if you add it to any article it will always say "This article, Little Enzo Matrix is a Role-Play article". I have been removing the Role-Play templates from my articles because of the glitch. What's the deal? Did Bowser hack the wiki or something? Can you fix it? Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 22:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Shining Comet of Shadows Attack Constituents: Final Flash, Neo Tri Beam, Energy Drain, Final Shine, Shadow Swarm and Kaio-ken Description: A blast which rapidly expands as it travels(6th layer), its speed rising exponentially with every second. Unlike what the energy attack seems to be(a large, possibly diluted attack), the concussive force resulting from it is extremely huge, when combined with the increased density of the attack and spiritual property of Neo Tri Beam(5th layer), leaving it impossible to sense, enemies are often a broken wreck after they are hit, Particularly when they are caught off guard by its power:force ratio. Initially, it camouflages in space and air due to its shadowy-transparent properties, only noticeable from the slight distortion of the air around it(2nd layer). As it hits the opponent, additional power is fueled from its powerful core(3rd layer) to the blast, which blinds the enemy and leaves them bulnerable to the shadows within. These shadows can either burst forth the moment before impact, impaling the enemy, turn into a spike ball of death, or take a form similar to Solaris. The KaioKen is utilized right before impact, rapidly compressing the attack's size and increasing the force behind it. It then attempts to drill through the enemy, or send him flying around the world for an extremely painfl counterattack from the user(who manipulates the blast such that the enemy is sent straight to a Dragon Fist). Even if the enemy knows about the above properties, they will be surprised by the Energy Draining ability of it, whereby those who attempt to intercept this attack through blasts will end up realizing that they helped fuel the attack of their ally's demise, leading to possible conflict between both of them. Character of the Week Hey Goten, was wondering if there is any criteria for this "Character of the Week" May I ask how Neo-SS rather than Neo P.A.P.A got chosen for Character of the Week? Could you care to give me a few reasons as to why this is so? Anyway... how does Silent Endings out shadow my Geti Goku vs Akoni - Part One, Geti Goku vs Akoni - Part Two and Geti Goku vs Akoni - Finale? I know SS's fanfic was interesting, but I could you tell me how his outright defeats mine so far?Geti186 (talk) 13:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Nova picture and title Hey I was making a race called Nova when I came across your Nova meaning I'm changing my title but taking your picture, please!!!--Vauban (talk) 11:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC)--Vauban (talk) 11:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Please ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Please ---- ---- Page RP Let's try out Page RP, considering the time disparity between countries.Geti186 (talk) 08:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) hi may i talk to you huzaifa (talk) 14:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay (dull) ---- You must'eth come on chat. NAO. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 01:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey man I just wanted to know if you are aware of the timeskip? Oh, and I changed my username too. We miss you! Please come back on chat. Maybe we will be less "boring" now that the timeskip has happened. I like your characters Tempo and Jason Pyro. Are you gonna bring them back sometime? Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 17:39, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you fix these templates, I don't like them The infobox pic for Ethan is big so I guess it takes up space for the words on the property and lookout crew warrior templates. It wasn't always like that, it looked better when I first added the pic. I think the lookout and property templates are too big, can you make them smaller? :: For one thing, the infobox is the thing that is too big. Two, if you don't want to make the box smaller, then make it a bit bigger to the point it fills the entire page with the templates perfectly on top of it. If you want the box smaller, learn how to put a file pic (like 99% of infoboxes have). Oh, and the templates are not too big at all... Just butting in. - TheLoneNord (talk) 23:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Bcrat Remove your Bcrat rights please. This is last time we tell you, and it causes disorganization. - TheLoneNord (talk) 00:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC) CHAT, NAO Go to chat. You haven't been on in a while, bluh.